everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Hedwig Mäusehaut
Hedwig Mäusehaut is the daughter of Princess Mouse Skin from the Brothers Grimm fairy tale of the same name. Info Name: Hedwig Mäusehaut Age: 15 Parent's Story: Princess Mouse Skin Alignment: Royal Roommate: Luise Schwester Secret Heart's Desire: To work hard and stress the important of salt. My "Magic" Touch: I have a mouse skin that I use to help disguise myself. Storybook Romance Status: I'm single. "Oh Curses!" Moment: I have a tendency to word answers weirdly and get people angry. Favorite Subject: Cooking Class-ic. I'm a very good cook and I love trying new recipes! Least Favorite Subject: Arts & Crafts. I'm not very artistic. Best Friend Forever After: TBA Character Appearance Hedwig is below average height, with short blonde hair and blue eyes. She wears a loose grey shirt and pink shorts. She is frequently seen wearing a huge mouse skin. Personality Hedwig is a tomboyish girl who doesn't care much for her looks. She enjoys horseback riding, hunting, and combat sports. But what she loves the best is cooking. She is outgoing and has plenty of friends. Sometimes she will give rather weird answers, like saying she loves someone as much as salt. Biography Hallo! I'm Hedwig Mäusehaut, the daughter of Princess Mouse Skin. I know, that's a weird name for a princess. It's from one of the Grimm stories that they omitted in later editions. My mom was one of three daughters. Their father asked them how much they loved him. Mom's answer was that she loved him as much as salt. The king was angry, threw her out, and had her taken to the woods to be killed. A servant spared her, and asked for a mouse skin, giving her the name Princess Mouse Skin. When she was given one, she fled to another kingdom. She disguised herself as a man and entered the service of a king. The king's servants found her ring, and the king inquired of it. Princess Mouse Skin revealed that the ring was hers, took off her mouse skin, and revealed that she was a princess. The king married her and invited the princess' father over, and the other king complained of the salt-less meat. The princess' father then knew the true meaning of what his daughter meant, and apologized to her. My father and mother have three daughters of their own. I'm the youngest. We split our time between Dad's kingdom and Mom's parents' kingdom. I enjoy visiting my mom's parents. I'm set to be the next Princess Mouse Skin. I'm a very energetic girl, and I love rough activities. I am good at riding horses. I also really love combat sports such as wrestling and boxing. I watch it on TV all the time. I don't have many people to fight, since a lot of the people here are bigger than me, and I don't want to get hurt. But what I like best is cooking. I'm quite adept at cooking and I love trying out new recipes. I even have a mouse skin that I wear much of the time. It protects me from the rain. People think my mouse skin is weird, and wonder where I got it from. I'm not telling! Sometimes I have a weird way with words. It may not be apparent here, but it's apparent when I talk to others. Sometimes, I compare important things to salt, like saying that I love someone as much as salt. This tends to make people feel kind of annoyed. But I always stress that salt is important, since meat needs salt to taste good. I'm a very well-meaning person, you know. I'm willing to take my destiny. I think it won't be so bad. I think this mouse skin will come in handy and protect me from prying eyes. I'll also be able to meet my King Charming and become a queen. And even if it will put me in conflict with my dad, we'll get to make up at the end, so all will be right in the world. I'm siding with the Royals, but if people want to be Rebels, I don't have a problem with it. Trivia *Hedwig's surname means "mouse skin" in German. *If she were an official character, she would be voiced by Amanda C. Miller. Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Royals Category:Princesses Category:NibiruMul's OCs II Category:German Category:Work in progress